Why Don't You Go Drink A Bottle Of Yourself?
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Juliet's friend from middle school moves to Santa Barbra. Where she not only reconnects with her best friend but worms her way into one Carlton Lassiter's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this while back. But it's my first and only Psych story so far. Reviews are most welcome. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Lassiter trekked his way through the halls of the familiar precinct. Passing his partner's desk he quickly came back to it. There was a woman sitting on Juliet's desk in a black long sleeve dress that came to her mid-thigh with a small matching black belt. She wore matching black platform heel sandals. Her red hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

Moving in front of her. "I'm detective Carlton Lassiter, head detective here at Santa Barbra P.D."

Looking up from her cell. "Evian." Going back to her phone.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." Straightening his tie.

She looked up at Lassiter clearly not amused. "That is my name."

"Evian!" Juliet screamed from behind her partner.

"Juliet!" She hopped off the desk and ran over to her.

The two screamed some more as they hugged. Lassiter covered his ears walking away from the two screaming girls and to his desk.

Pulling away. "What are you doing here?" Juliet asked.

"Gucci needed a new manager here. And since I was being moved up to manager I took it."

Juliet's jaw dropped. "You are working for Gucci!"

"Yup and managers get a sweet discount."

Shawn and Gus approached. "Julies who is your friend and where have you been stashing her?" Shawn said.

"This is my best friend Evian. We've known each other since middle school."

Holding out his hand. "I'm Shawn and this is my amigo in arms Stinky McMasterson."

"Nice to meet you, Shawn and Gus." Shaking both their hands.

"I told her all about you guys," Juliet said.

Gus spoke up. "Why doesn't Evian join us for lunch? The more the merrier." He smiled at her, hitting his nose with his thumb. As he tried to act cool.

"Can you?" Juliet asked excitedly.

Nodding. "That would be great. See you around Carlton. I'll make sure to have some water on me next time." Evian waved at a glaring Lassiter.

Gus positioned himself to sit next to Evian. "So you just moved here?" He asked.

"Actually what Gus and I like to know is do you drink bottle water of yourself? And do you find it awkward in any way when and if you do and when others do as well?" Shawn asked.

Gus shook his head. "I don't think that."

"You don't have to answer that," Juliet said.

Laughing. "Oddly yes I do like to drink Evian water and no it's not awkward when I do or see other people doing it either."

"That would be weird for me." Said Shawn.

Halfway through lunch, Juliet got a call from Lassiter. "Can I come?" Evian asked when she hung up the phone.

"You should stay here," Julie said leaving quickly.

Minutes later Shawn and Gus showed up to the crime scene with Evian. When Lassiter saw them he made a noise.

Making his way over to them. "What are you doing here? And with her?"

"Getting some Evian for Evian." Shawn held up the plastic bottle of water and handing it to her.

"I thought I told you to stay?" Juliet walked up to them.

Biting her bottom lip. "To her defense, she gave a compelling argument," Gus said.

"You gave them puppy dog eyes." Juliet sighed.

Smiling. "And I whimpered. Surprisingly they broke down a lot faster than I would have thought."

"You two out and take her with you." Lassiter shooed them away.

Shawn moved passed the group. "Come on Lassie. She wants to see how the professionals do it."

After Shawn did his thing, he finally agreed to leave and bring Evian with him. Which happened to be when everyone else was leaving. Evian caught up with Juliet at the car.

"Hey, give me a call when this case is over. You and I are due for some shopping at Gucci with the discount." She said.

Lassiter was by the driver side. "This can wait, we have an important case to solve."

"Have some water." Evian tossed him the bottle in her hand. "Call me?" She turned to Juliet.

"Of course." Juliet smiled climbing in the car.

Juliet called Evian a few days later after the case was solved. As she said they went shopping with her discount.

Lassiter was at his desk when he looked up to see Evian standing in front of him. "Have you seen Juliet? I came to surprise her for lunch."

"Shawn came by for her." He mumbled going back to his work.

Going around to sit on the edge of his desk. He couldn't help but notice she smelled of cinnamon. Or see her long legs out of the corner of his eye. When she stood her dress came to her knee as she wore knee-high boots that matched. But sitting on his desk the dress hiked up some exposing some skin on her thigh.

Trying to stay calm, he looked up at her. "Can I help you?"

"It's more like may I help you. It is better English and you sound dignified by saying it like that. And yes you may help me, would you like to join me for lunch?" She asked.

Shocked he leaned back in his chair. "You want to have lunch with me?"

"Why not? Even if I came here to have lunch with Juliet you are my next option. I have reservations at the Three flowers."

Getting up from his desk. "I've always wanted to eat there. It's really hard to get a reservation there, how did you get in? And so soon?"

"I know the owner." Hopping off his desk.

Lassiter looked around the place as they entered the restaurant. "Is that my favorite bottle of water?!" The man came running over.

"Oh my gosh, it's my favorite emo loser!" They gave each other a big hug.

Hitting her in the arm. "I heard you got into town like a week ago and I'm just now seeing you."

"Juliet and I had a lot of catching up to do," Evian explained.

Looking Lassiter up and down. "I don't remember her being so butch, or so tall. And I thought she was blonde."

"Oh geez no this is her partner, Detective Carlton Lassiter. He is the head of something or other. Carlton this is my older brother Mark."

Shaking hands. "She means head detective at SBPD."

Mark leaned towards Evian. "Should you be having lunch with her partner?" His voice was low.

Laughing. "Geez no, you idiot. Juliet is a detective as well, they are partners. He works with her, she works with him. Do you ever listen to me when I call you and tell you things?"

"Oh ok, that is much better. So I have the best seat in the house for you two. Ashley will take you to it." Mark placed a hand on Lassiter's chest stopping him where he was. He waited till his sister was a good distance away. "I don't know what is going on between you and my sister. But if you hurt her in any way, detective or not I will hunt you down and break every bone in your body."

"We're just having lunch since detective O'Hara wasn't there to accompany her," Lassiter said.

Poking him in the chest. "You've been warned." Mark let Lassiter join Evian at there booth.

Shawn and Gus were dropping off Juliet. "I just don't see how it couldn't be possible to have a great white shark as a pet," Shawn spoke climbing out of the car.

"Isn't that your friend Julies?" Gus pointed over by some parked cars.

There was Evian leaning against her car with Lassiter standing in front of her. They watched as she reached up messing with his hair. Shawn and Gus gasped when Lassiter didn't yell at her or fix his hair.

"What is wrong with this picture?" Shawn asked.

Juliet tilted her head. "Evian always did like tall guys."

"But it's Lassiter. Didn't you tell her about him?" Gus asked.

"I did." She answered.

Evian reached up to fiddle with Lassiter's tie but he pushed her hand away. Shawn caught the flirtatious smile that came to her face and wondered if Lassie caught it. There was a real good chance he didn't but deep down Shawn hoped he did. Because making fun of Lassiter about this was going to be sweet and fun.

Juliet made her way over to the two. "Evian, what are you doing here?" Gus and Shawn followed.

"Hey, you guys. I came by earlier to surprise you with reservations to the Three flowers for lunch but you weren't here. So I invited Carlton here to join me instead. I have to go back to work. Thanks for coming along Carlton, I had fun. Oh, Juliet Mark says how you doin?" Evian giggled as she got back in her car and took off.

Shawn looked at Juliet. "Who is Mark and why does he think he is Joey from friends?"

"It's nothing, what I want to know is why Lassiter is having a lunch date with my best friend?" Turning the attention to him now.

Adjusting his tie. "I had a chance to eat at a five-star restaurant." Turning on his heels, Lassiter went back inside the precinct.

Evian was sitting in her office a few days later when one of the sale associates walked in. "Ms. Arlington there is someone up front for you."

Getting up. "Thanks, Trixie." Heading upfront Evian found Gus waiting for her. "Hey, Gus what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if it isn't too presumptuous…" He flustered with the words

Laughing. "You want me to hook you up. You have to promise you are not going to tell anyone that I used my discount for you."

"I promise." Gus quickly said.

Leading him over to the men's wear. "Just one quick question. Are you sure you want to get some things here with you working at Psych and all? Juliet told me some of the cases you have worked on and how dirty you get."

"It's all good."

Smiling as she clapped her hands. "Yay, let's dress you." Grabbing a few shirts. "You know what you're like? You're like my own personal Ken doll. Except for the fact your taller, real and somewhat adorable."

After grabbing a few shirts, Evian handed them to Gus and sent him in the first available changing room. As he tried on shirts she would ask him about working at Psych and the pharmaceutical company.

Coming out in the fourth shirt, Gus stood in front of Evian. "You look good in lavender." She complimented.

Moving to the mirrors Gus checked himself out. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Moving next to him she adjusted his shirt some.

Looking at her through the mirror. "Shawn was bugging Jules about Mark till she told him about the guy. I thought you grew up with Juliet."

"I met Juliet the summer before 7th grade. My parents split when I was in 6th grade. Mark went with my mom who moved here and my dad and I moved somewhere else."

Facing her. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

"It's all good. I was mad when I was younger because I just didn't fully understand what was going on. And I didn't get my dad and him being gay even though I have always been really close with him. But now he is happier than ever and he told me every day that he never regretted once that he was with my mom because he got me and my brother Mark. And I am stoked because from him I get my awesome sense of fashion. Like how great you look in lavender and that light salmon shirt. Oh my gosh!"

Startled Gus took a step back. "What?"

"I just thought of a perfect shirt for you. Every guy I have suggested it too and bought it has come back a few days later to thank me. Because it's a chick magnet. And with your dark skin, the color will look perfect on you. Not to mention your adorable boyish looks, you'll definitely get numbers from girls pretty much every time you wear it." Evian rushed to grab the shirt.

When Gus came out with the shirt on, all the sales associates looked his way, including some of the customers in the store. Gus saw one of the girls wink at him.

Evian smiled broadly. "I have a feeling you're going to be walking out of here with a few numbers."

Gus was feeling amazing in the shirt he had on. "This is nice." Checking himself out again in the mirrors.

"Told you. Now come on lets ring you up, I have to get back to work. I've got a massive amount of paperwork to finish."

Lassiter came back from the bathroom to find his partner had been replaced. Evian smiled at him as she listened on her phone. He wondered who she was talking to. Whoever it was, was making her laugh and a lot.

Hanging up the phone, she made her way over to his desk. "Hey what's up?" Sitting on the edge of his desk near him.

"Do you mind?" He said.

Crossing her legs. "Not one bit." Tossing some hair over her right shoulder.

Looking up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Juliet to return from talking with some guy named Mc something."

Shuffling through some papers. "McNab." The faint smell of cinnamon filled his nose.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Evian asked.

Looking up at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Why not? Were friends aren't we?"

Lassiter's eyebrow furrowed. "We are?"

"Any friend of Juliet's is a friend of mine."

"You ready?" Juliet walked up.

Getting up. "For a long awaited girls night, always. Later Carlton."

Lassiter watched the two friends walk away as the smell of cinnamon started to fade. Before he knew it, he caught himself missing that smell.

Lassiter sat outside Evian's work that Sunday afternoon. He had done a background check on her and even found out her work schedule. For someone who seemed to be showing up randomly at the precinct and seemed to have a lot of free time, she worked an awful lot. He watched her through the window laughing at her and another sales associate talked with a customer. He waited till the store closed and Evian locked it up. Reaching for the door handle Lassiter was about to climb out when a motorcycle pulled up. He noticed the man was quite a bit older than her and not even wearing a helmet.

He climbed off his bike before sweeping up an excited Evian into his arms. The mystery man did a few circles before setting her back down. Something must have been said she didn't like because Evian made a sad face and shook her head no. He watched him kiss her cheek before taking off on his bike. Carlton waited before leaving himself.

Lassiter was returning back to his desk to finish some late night paperwork to find Evian sitting in his chair at his desk.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Getting up Lassiter gulped. She was wearing even less than he thought. A spaghetti strap shirt, cotton shorts, and sandals.

Making her way to him. "I go home tonight, got ready to take a nice long hot bath after a long day of work. And after I finished drawing my bath I get a call. And you know where from?"

"Why would I know that?" Taking another big gulp.

Placing her hands on her hips. "I got a call to come down to the Santa Barbra Police Department. You want to know why?"

"Why?" Curious to what it was but scared he might not like it.

Pointing behind him Carlton turned around to see the man he arrested a few minutes ago. "You arrested him for driving a motorcycle without a helmet. So thanks for arresting my father and taking away my nice long relaxing bath I was going to take tonight."

Carlton watched her leave the precinct with her father. He couldn't believe that the guy he saw was her father. And he arrested the man.

Juliet caught Lassiter outside of the precinct the next day. "You arrested Evian's father last night?"

"He was riding a motorcycle without a helmet."

Juliet frowned. "He does side work for movies and TV shows and was picked up to do some work for a movie that is around here. He making sure the motorcycles run well every night. The one he was using when you arrested him was for a big budgeted movie. And he was taking it for a ride, nothing big, just to see how it was running after making some minor adjustments when he stopped by to see Evian. Her dad had moved here after she went to college so he would be near Mark, her brother his son, he had been so busy that he didn't get the message till now that his daughter moved here." Juliet spun on her heels and walked away from him.

Lassiter walked through the doors of the Gucci store. Scanning the place he found Evian behind the front desk.

"See you finally decided to come here and add a variety to your wardrobe." She smiled looking up from the computer.

Looking down at his clothes. "You really think that?"

"Dude I've seen that outfit three times since I've moved here. It's so apparent you lack a girlfriend and a variety of clothes. No girlfriend would let you wear the same outfit so much."

Frowning more than usual. "My wardrobe isn't what brought me here. Nor the lack of having a girlfriend." He grumbled.

"Then why did you come?" Leaning on the counter.

When he stared into those hazel eyes he forgot what brought him here. He didn't know what to do or say which seemed to make things worse.

Evian moved around the counter. "Is it about the fact you arrested my dad?" He gave a nod, shocked she even knew why he was here. "It's his own fault. Boy does he hate you thought."

"I get that a lot." Sticking his hands on his pockets.

"Dude if you just added more clothes to your wardrobe and pulled that stick out of your ass people wouldn't say that."

He didn't know what it was about this girl but he didn't scare her or intimidate her as he did with everyone else.

Taking a breath. "Should you be talking to customers like that?"

"You came here to talk with me, not buy clothes. So that makes you not a customer."

Adjusting his tie. "Then I'm buying clothes."

Placing her hand on his arm. "Oh, my word thank you. Because you have some wretched taste in clothes." Pulling him towards the men's section.

"I don't know about these pants." Lassiter walked out of the dressing room.

"They are perfect. They'll go with everything which is nice. Not to mention they won't look the same if you wear them one day with say a light gray jacket. Then a few days later with a dark gray jacket. They will look completely different adding a variety to your clothes without actually having to get a lot of clothes."

Looking in the mirror. "I'm just not sure."

"If you want a girlfriend get the damn pants in a gray and black. And you're going to need at least two jackets too." Going to retrieve some for him.

Following after her after seeing the price of the pants. "I can't afford all these."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

Evian turned to him. "You don't want to look nice? I know being a detective is tough work an all. But why not look nice while doing it?"

"These pants alone are a months paycheck."

She played with her hair. "Really? Because I always had a thing for detectives. Especially those who know how to dress." She gave him her best flirtatious look.

That look made him cave. "Oh all right."

"Oh my gosh yay! You're going to look so good after this." Evian clapped in joy.

Evian had Lassiter try on one of the suites. Her jaw dropped seeing him step out of the dressing room. She didn't think that the man was all that cute, boy was she wrong. Dead wrong.

So memorized by him Evian didn't hear him ask. "What do you think?" When she didn't answer him he saw her through the mirror before turning to face her. "Evian? You ok?" Waving his hand in front of her face.

"What? Sorry. You, you look good. Why don't you go change and I'll ring you up for the two pants and two jackets." Evian quickly walked away.

After ringing him up she saw Lassiter out. "I'm just going to ask this quick. If you're not doing anything tomorrow night…." He began.

"I would love to go out on a date with you." She answered before he finished his question.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews would be most welcome. I hope you enjoyed it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoys this. Please leave a review, would like to hear what you thought. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Lassiter stood outside staring at Evian's front door. The flowers jostling some as he twisted them around in his hand. Making his free hand into a fist he was about to knock on her door when it flung open. Words failed him when his eyes fell on Evian. He couldn't help but think she looked absolutely amazing in her dress. It was mostly white with tan straps that hung on her shoulders. It tugged at her breast and all the way down to her mid-thigh where the dress stopped. There was whimsical design in tan throughout the dress.

Holding the phone to her ear. "It's ok Mrs. Littleton. It's just my date. OK, thank you." Hanging up the phone. "Hey, stranger." She smiled.

"H…hi.' Lassiter fumbled.

Pointing to he was holding. "Those for me?"

"Oh, yes they are." Handing them to her.

Evian smelled them. "They are very pretty, thanks. Why don't you come in while I put these in some water."

Lassiter looked around the place when he stepped in. It wasn't anything he would have thought. Three of the four walls were white. The fourth wall which had the fireplace was a plum purple. The fireplace was white with a string of white Christmas lights outlining it. There was a couch over by the window looking out on the front yard. Between the couch and the window seal was a small table that was hidden. A flat-screen TV hung above the fireplace. Lassiter went over to it to check out the pictures on the mantle. There was one of Juliet and Evian from high school. Evian and Juliet's faces were to the camera as they hugged. He noticed that Evian was in a dance uniform of some kind.

"That was taken at my first state competition. I was a tigerette. We took first place that year, my freshman year. Got me to captain too." Evian came back in the room. She placed the flowers on the small table that was between the couch and window. "So you ready?" Turning to him.

Taking another look around the room. "Yes." Heading for the door.

"This is really nice." Evian complimented when they sat down at there table.

Placing the napkin in his hand over his lap. "It's nothing like The Flowers."

"I prefer the small restaurants. I like the quaint intimate feeling you get with them." She smirked leaning a little on the table.

Carlton gulped, she was honest. Something he didn't use to but liked in women. The two took a few sips of there drinks after the waiter poured the wine that was picked.

Setting the cup down to finally answer the question Avian asked before the waiter came with the drinks. "I don't have a favorite movie." He said.

"Really? I would have figured someone who loves the TV show cops would have a favorite movie. There is a lot of cop movies out."

Shrugging. "I don't."

"Not even Lethal Weapon?!"

"Especially that horrible rendition of a cop movie."

Evian gave a light gasp as she placed a hand over her heart. "I love all the Lethal Weapons. They are my favorite movies ever."

"It's trash."

The corner of her mouth went up. "You know that you're not winning any brownie points by calling your dates favorite movies trash." She saw him squirm some. "It's ok though. Juliet told me a lot about you, Shawn, and Gus." Giving him a soft reassuring smile.

Playing with his tie. "What has O'Hara told you about me?"

"That is between her and me." Sitting back in her seat.

"How is that fair? You know everything about me because of my partner. But I know nothing about you."

Laughing. "You know enough about me already. I saw you sitting outside my work the day you arrested my dad."

"How did you know that?" Shocked over the recent discovery.

Evian gave a proud smile. "My dad has been living with a cop since 8th grade. He taught me a few things."

"Anybody could have seen me. I wasn't trying too hard."

Biting her bottom lip. "Don't be mad some chick who isn't a cop saw you. I thought it was kind of hot in a weird stalker kind of way."

Two hours later they emerged from the restaurant. "The service could have been better," Lassiter said.

"It was just fine. The service was good and the food was fantastic. Stop being so judgmental."

Reluctant. "It was ok."

"It was fantastic." The sound of music played nearby caught Evian's attention as the two headed for the car.

"What is it?" Lassiter asked when she stopped walking.

Looking around. "Where is that music coming from?"

"The carnival down the street." He answered.

Taking Lassiter's hand. "Let's go!"

Not willing he let Evian drag him. "I care not to. I don't like carnivals."

"That is ridiculous."

He can feel her tugging hard. "No, it's not." He said.

"So you don't want to go?" She let his hand go but moved so she was inches from him. "Not even with me?"

There was that smell of cinnamon again. "Fine." He caved, he couldn't help himself.

"Yay." Evian cheered taking his hand again.

Evian dragged him all over the place. Her excitement was contagious. And Lassiter started to have some fun. He still hated carnivals, but they weren't that bad with Evian.

Staring at the entrance to the house of mirrors. "No. Absolutely no. I am not going in there." Lassiter said.

"You need to loosen up. It will be super fun."

His eyebrow arched. "How can that be fun?"

"Have you ever been in a house of mirrors before?"

"No."

Placing her hands on her hips. "Than how do you know it's not fun?"

"I just do."

Her eyes went into slits. "Stop being such a wet blanket. We're going inside." Grabbing a hold of his wrist.

The two went in seeing each other being made into all sorts of different shapes and sizes. Evian giggled throughout the whole ordeal.

They were standing in front of a few mirrors. "I was correct. This isn't fun." Lassiter stared at himself as a short man in the mirror.

"You have to be having some fun?" Seeing herself as an obese person.

Placing his hands in his pockets. "Not really." Looking over at her. Evian reached over grabbing Lassiter by his tie, pulling him close to kiss him.

"Told you the house of mirrors was fun." She grinned.

Moving his head up and down in agreement as he spoke. "Lots."

A group of giggling kids interrupted the two's moment. Evian smiled hearing Lassiter grumble at the interruption.

"There just kids, come on." Pulling him out of the building. Lassiter glared back as he left.

It was late as Carlton walked Evian to her door. The two hadn't said much since there kiss. "Guess this is a good night." He said.

Licking her lips. "I was to forward by making the move and kissing you, wasn't I?"

"You weren't. It was just…."

Evian didn't let him finish his sentence. She flung her arms around his neck and planted one on him. For the second time that night. This time the moment Carlton felt Evian's lips on his he immediately started kissing back.

Reaching in her purse after they parted. "You want to come in?"

"You want me to come in?!"

Opening the door. "Of course I do silly. Why do you think I asked?" Pulling Carlton into her place by his hand.

There was a little extra step in Lassiter's walk the next day. "What's with Lassie?" Shawn asked Juliet when he walked past him.

Shrugging. "I have no clue. He came into work this morning like that."

"Did he get a new suit?" Gus asked.

Shawn's eyebrows furrowed. "Dude, what kind of question is that?"

"You know now that you mention it, I think he did." Juliet's head tilted to the side as the three of them watched Lassiter.

"You two are ridiculous." Shawn shook his head.

Gus gave him a sideways glance. "Says the guy who thought it would be fun to dress like Hamburgular for a day."

"Oh come to one Gus! Don't tell me for a second that wouldn't be fun."

Gus knew better than to answer that. So he walked away from Shawn. Shawn walked after his best friend, trying to get him to admit he was right.

Lassiter didn't see Evian at all over the weekend. She was having girl time with Jules. That coming Monday he found Evian and Juliet at Jules' desk. They were laughing over something.

"Oh my God, he was so cute. And then he removed his shirt. Oh so yummy." Evian fanned herself.

That caught Lassiter's attention. He stood off to the side, but close enough to listen on the conversation.

"And those muscles," Juliet added.

Evian sighed. "I'd so have fun with him."

"You are so awful sometimes." Juliet shook her head at her best friend, finishing off her coffee.

Laughing. "I know."

"When are you going to tell me about this date?" Juliet asked.

Rustling through her purse. "That is like the ninth time you've asked me about it. Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because you have only ever canceled on me twice. The first time was that really cute model and the second time was that guy who looked like Hugh Jackman. And both times you spilled like crazy. Then you cancel on me a third time and you won't even tell me about it."

Finding what she is looking for. "That is because this one is different."

"Different how?"

Putting some lip gloss. "Just a feeling."

Lassiter made himself known. "What brings you here?" Catching Evian finishing putting on her lip gloss.

"We're talking about Mark Wahlberg's new movie. That boy is fine, especially with his shirt off. Well, I have to go. I have a shoe sale I need to hit before going to work."

Carlton caught up with Evian at her car. "Did you really go on a date with a model?"

"Yes. The guy was so freaking cute too. Not smart but boy did he look amazing with his shirt off."

He watched Evian face as she thought about the model. "Is that the type of guy you'd like to date?"

"Despite the fact he was really super cute no chic with half a brain actually dates a Kelso. We like a guy who can actually function properly."

Lassiter was confused. "What's a Kelso?"

"That is so cute you don't know who that is. But if you don't mind I need to find a very cute pair of shoes for this Saturday."

"What is happing Saturday?"

Playing with his tie. "You are taking me out on another date."

"I am?"

Placing a hand on his chest. "Duh silly. You didn't actually think I was going to be some bitch and go on one date with you. Then sleep with you and never see or speak to you again. That is ridiculous."

"Of course I wasn't thinking that." Lassiter shook his head.

Giggling. "Besides I had fun with you and can't wait to see where you take me next."

"There are no carnivals going on."

Snorting. "You are adorable. Pick me up at seven on Saturday." Evian climbed into her car and driving off.

Lassiter went to his usual place by the water to eat his lunch. He heard a laugh that caught his attention. Looking over his shoulder he saw Evian with Gus. They were enjoying hot dogs and drinks as they walked along the beach. Lassiter quickly got up and followed the two of them so he could see what they were up to. Lassiter made sure to be extra sneaky, since the last time he watched her she knew about it.

He didn't like how cozy the two seemed to be. They stood to close for his taste. Lassiter followed them as they walked all the way back to Psych. Evian gave Gus a hug before she left. He was about to walk up to her when he got a call from Juliet.

Lassiter wasn't home long when he heard a knock on his door. "Evian?!"

"Did you have fun watching Gus and I eating this afternoon?" Walking into his place uninvited.

Closing the door behind her. "What?" He asked.

"You heard me. I don't take kindly to being followed or watched. Especially by someone, I am dating." Spinning to him.

Lassiter looked behind him then back to Evian. "Were dating?"

"I don't have a habit of sleeping with strangers. Plus I really like you."

Making circles around Evian. "If we're together what were you doing with Gus this afternoon?"

"He came by work to thank me. He got this really nice shirt that landed him a few numbers. I told him the shirt was perfect for him. So we ran to get something to eat since it was slow at the store and they didn't really need me. You know you can't stalk me every time I make friends with guys."

Chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Friends?"

"Jealous is not a good color for you. So be that confident man with a hot girlfriend I know you can be. Who now looks super hot in his updated wardrobe."

Looking down at himself as he thought, he didn't wear either of his new pants or jackets today. Looking back up Carlton found Evian was gone. Scanning the living room then the kitchen, they both were empty.

"Evian! Evian!" He called after her.

He found her in his room. "You have a nice apartment," Evian told him.

Not knowing what to say he said the first thing that came to mind. "Thanks."

"Well, I have to get. I'll see you around." Evian headed for the front door.

Going after her. "Your leaving?"

"I have to go home and shower. Well, I am going to light some candles and play some relaxing music as I take a bath." Evian went over to Lassiter and starting to play with his tie. "Now if you can be a good boy till this Saturday, I'll have a special treat for you." She blew him a kiss as she left.

Evian looked really amazing he thought when she answered the door. She was in another spectacular form-fitting dress that made her look elegant, but not like she was trying too hard.

Lassiter took her to a restaurant by the water. They were supposed to eat inside but when Evian asked if they could eat outside Lassiter said no. And when she gave him puppy dog eyes he succumbed and they ate outside.

"It's a great night out. How can you not like eating outside?"

Looking over his menu. "The weather is unpredictable. And you have to take into account seagulls and the possibility of them taking a dump above you."

"Wow, you could drive Gandhi to cause bodily harm to himself, if it meant he didn't have to listen to you be such a downer."

"What?" Setting the menu in his hands down.

Pointing to the sunset. "That sunset is beautiful, the weather is absolutely perfect and you are with me. How are you not loving this?"

"All right I'll give you that."

"You should really lighten up some Carlton. You're missing life when you look at it in a negative way." Opening the menu.

Looking down at his menu. "If you mean doing things that may cause embarrassment, then I'll pass."

"If you don't get embarrassed occasionally, you won't have any fun."

Gus and Shawn were hanging out with Juliet. They were coming back when Shawn gasped. "What is it, Shawn?" Juliet asked looking over at him...

Pointing to where his gaze was. "Is it me or is there something wrong with that picture?"

Juliet and Gus gasped seeing what Shawn was talking about. Evian was leaning against the back of a bench. Her hands rested on Lassiter's chest as he stood super close to her. His hands cupped her face as the two kissed. They seemed to take notice of no one around them.

"No wonder she wasn't telling me who the guy was. But now that I think about it, it makes sense why I would smell cinnamon and she wasn't around. It's her favorite perfume. I just figured when she didn't tell me it was like another model she didn't want to share with me for fear of jinxing it. But Lassiter?" Juliet watched them.

Shawn looked at her. "She dated a model?"

"Yes, and he was super cute." Juliet gushed.

"Is no one grossed out here over the fact she's making out with Lassiter?" Gus interrupted. Juliet and Shawn nodded in the argument. They were all put off by it

Evian exited her office and headed to the front of the store the next day. One of the sales associates said there was someone up front for her.

She found it was her best friend. "Juliet hey! What brings you here?"

"You're seeing Carlton?!"

Scrunching her nose. "How did you find out?"

"Shawn, Gus and I saw the two of you making out in public last night."

Evian sucked in some air through her teeth. "He is so not going to be happy Shawn knows."

"Why didn't you tell me? Were best friends."

Shrugging. "Because I thought it might be weird for you."

"Because it's Carlton. The guy has a fear of snow globes."

"Snow globes?" Evian repeated.

Nodding. "Ya, something about being stuck in one."

Lassiter came walking out of Evian's office. "Evian I should go." His stomach dropped seeing his partner standing there.

"Dude you have a phobia of snow globes and you didn't tell me! What the hell?" Hitting him in the arm.

Carlton glared at Juliet. "No one else was supposed to know that. It's bad enough Shawn knows."

"But I'm not going to make fun of you about it like him. Everyone deep down has a weird phobia of some kind."

Looking at her. "What is yours?" Lassiter asked.

"Shetland ponies."

"Shetland ponies?!" Carlton repeated.

Holding up her hands. "What it's a legit fear? Often referred to as Equinophobia or Hippophobia which is a fear of horses. Mine just happens to be in midge form."

"It's a small horse." He stated.

Glaring at him. "They are Satan in small form." Evian stormed back to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope everyone that is reading this is enjoying it. Reviews are most welcome.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Lassiter was sitting at his desk when he felt like there was someone watching him. Looking up he saw Shawn and Gus staring down at him, Shawn had a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" Lassiter grumbled.

Shaking a finger at him. "You sly dog, nabbing a girl like Evian. Who knew you had it in you? But you know what hurts Lassie?" Placing a hand on top of the other hand that was placed over his heart. "That you felt the need to keep it from us that you had a girlfriend. Gus and I consider you our friend." Gus nodded in agreement.

Placing his palms on his desk Lassiter slowly stood. "You and I are anything but friends. And what Evian and I have together is between her and myself."

"That is where you are wrong. Jules is my friend and Evian is her best friend. Gus is my best friend and is good friends with Evian. Making Evian our best friend. Now Gus and I would like to know what your intentions are with our dear friend Evian."

Pointing past them. "Get out of my sight before I have you arrested."

"Come on Lassie. You have yourself a grown-up girlfriend that is way out of your league. This is epic." Shawn said.

"Very epic," Gus added.

Moving around his desk. "Get out of my sight Shawn or your father will be planning your funeral."

"Chill man, all you had to do was ask nicely." Shawn held up his hands taking a few steps back.

Juliet and Evian were having lunch together. "This is so weird. My partner and my best friend." Juliet wiped her hands on her napkin.

"I can stop seeing him if you like, you're my best friend."

Shaking her head. "No, no, Carlton has been in a better mood lately. He's only threatened Shawn and Gus four times this week. And that's a huge improvement."

"So no sharing what kind of kisser he is and stuff." She stated as she went for more ketchup.

Juliet groaned at the thought. "That is defiantly a no go."

Laughing at her uneasiness. "Guess I know what to threaten you with."

"Don't you dare."

Her smile was really big. "Can't make any promises."

"Just like how I can't make any promises if I accidentally let slip the picture of you in that sweater your grandmother knitted you and made you wear on your 16th birthday."

Evian coughed chocking some on her drink. "Now that is just so cruel."

"So is sharing unnecessary details about you and Carlton."

Pouting some. "Fine, not a word." Falling back in her chair with a huff.

Juliet couldn't help it, curiosity got the better of her. "Why Carlton? Didn't you get anything from everything I have told you about him?"

"I think he is kind of cute." Evian grinned.

Groaning. "I wish I didn't hear that."

"You shouldn't have asked then. Anyways, what was I suppose to do? You and I both know I've always had a thing for law enforcement and tall guys."

"I know. I just can't believe it was Carlton of all people."

Shrugging. "What can I say he has amazing eyes?"

"Stop!" Juliet gasped.

Laughing. "Ok, ok. Only because you're my best friend."

Lassiter was lounging around his place, hearing a knock on the door. "Trick-or-Treat." Evian smiled walking into his place when the door opened.

Closing the door behind her. "It's not even October."

"So?" Plopping on his couch.

"What are you doing here?" Moving to the end of the couch.

Getting comfy. "I can't come by for a surprise visit?"

"What if I was busy or taking a shower?"

Looking up at him. "If you were busy you would have said it at the door. If you were in the shower you wouldn't have heard me knock."

"You should have called or something."

Removing her shoes before placing her feet under her on the couch. "Your cell is on silent."

"No, it's not."

Nodding her head. "It is, I called, left a message and sent a text to you over an hour ago."

Carlton reached for his cell on the coffee table he saw she was right. He had a missed call, voice message, and two texts. Evian was smiling at him when he looked at her.

"So you come here to visit?" Sounding skeptical.

Scooting next to him. "Yes. I figured we could just chill and watch some TV together. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I've never really done that before."

Evian giggled. "That is so cute." She curled up to him wrapping his arm around her.

The two just sat there watching the television. As the night progressed they moved to the bedroom where they fell asleep with the TV on. Lassiter had gotten up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. When he returned he stood at the end of his bed.

Evian laid on her stomach the sheets wrapped around her. She was sound asleep dreaming about God knows what. Carlton thought the last time he had someone in his bed was his ex-wife. That seemed so, so long ago.

Evian was still asleep when Carlton finished getting ready for work the next day. Making his way to his front door. "Carlton!" She came running out in one of his shirts.

"What?" Turning around her.

Placing her hands on her hips. "You're not even going to say bye?"

"Why?"

Crossing her arms. "Because you don't say bye to hookers and sluts who spend the night in your bed."

"There are not hookers in Santa Barbra."

"Have fun at work." Evian walked away from him.

Walking after her. "You're mad at me. Why?"

"A little weirded out over the fact that when I said the thing about hookers and sluts the first thing you say is. There are no hookers in Santa Barbra. You just called me a slut."

"What did you want me to say?"

Pointing to one of her cheeks. "Just be normal and say bye than kiss me here."

"Bye." Carlton leaned over kissing Evian on the cheek.

Grinning. "Better, now have fun at work."

Evian decided to surprise Lassiter with dinner to The Flowers, her treat when she got off work that day. So when the door opened to his apartment she expected to see Carlton, but instead, she got some women she didn't know. The mystery women were tall, thin and pretty. She looked like a model.

"Hi, who are you?" She smiled.

Walking past her. "Carlton!" Evian yelled.

"Evian?" He came out of the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

Looking back at the women. "I came by to take you to The Flowers my treat."

"I love that place." The women said.

"I thought you said there were no hookers in Santa Barbara." Evian looked at Carlton, crossing her arms firmly.

Going over to the women. "She's not a hooker, her name is Bethany."

"I moved next door yesterday."

Pointing at Lassiter. "You are in the dog house." Turning to Bethany. "And you. You asked me who I was when I arrived, I'm dating him. So for your sake, I hope you don't cross a line." Evian threatened leaving the apartment.

Lassiter stopped her at her car. "Evian waits, are we still on for The Flowers?"

"Once you get out of the dog house." Searching for her keys.

Thinking for a second. "How do I get out?"

"You're a smart guy figure it out for yourself." Finding her keys in the bottom of her purse.

He stood there watching her drive away. "She could have told me what I had done wrong at least." He said to himself.

Evian was sitting with Juliet at her desk the next day. "He was alone in his place with some women!" Juliet gasped.

"Yes. Some Amazon chic that looked like she belongs on some swimsuit magazine or something. Right smack dab on the cover with a six-page spread."

Leaning back in her chair she sipped at her coffee. "I can't believe him."

Lassiter walked to his desk the next at work as if nothing had happened. "Morning detective O'Hara, Evian."

They both made a humph as they stood walking away from him both refusing to talk with him or even look at him.

"What?" Lassiter called after them.

The entire day Juliet would give Lassiter an evil glare. He would catch her and Juliet would then look away.

Finally, after the millionth look, Lassiter said something. "What is with the looks O'Hara?"

"I can't believe you had some strange women alone in your place." Juliet walked away from her desk.

Evian made her way through the Santa Barbara police department. Reaching Lassiter's desk she waited till he looked up at her.

"Ok, I'm not normally the jealous type. But all the guys I have dated never knew anyone like the Amazon Bethany and it freaked me out. So I'm sorry for overreacting. But you're still in the doghouse for being alone with that women."

Getting up. "Nothing happened."

"Don't care. But to make up for it your cooking dinner for me this Saturday and were watching all the Lethal Weapon movies. Without you commenting on it." Evian turned on her heels leaving Lassiter in her wake.

Evian threw on her best dress, her best shoes and took extra care of her hair and make-up, she was going to look good tonight.

Eight rolled around as a knock came on Carlton's door. He was almost finished with dinner. He stood their mouth open when he saw Evian.

Pushing his mouth closed. "That's really not attractive." Walking in.

"I'm almost done. I made Mediterranean Chicken."

Placing her things on the coffee table. "It smells fantastic."

After they ate they got comfortable in front of the TV. "There has to be something better than this," Lassiter complained.

Covering his mouth with her hand. "No comments from you remember?"

Unable to say anything Carlton would make faces or roll his eyes during the movies, Evian would laugh ignoring him. When the last movie ended Evian turned to Carlton. He had fallen asleep. Taking some of her hair she tickled his nose, scrunching it Evian giggled tickling his nose again. After her third attempt, Lassiter shot up rubbing his nose.

Noticing Evian laughing. "What's so funny? There is a dang fly in here." Looking around the room.

"It's not a fly. I was tickling your nose while you were sleeping." Still laughing.

Looking at her like she was crazy. "Why wouldn't you do that?"

"Why not? It funny."

"No, it's not." Getting up.

Getting up with him. "You need to lighten up. And I know the perfect thing." Pulling him to his room by his tie.

That Sunday morning Carlton shuffled out of his room. Evian was sitting on his couch in one of his shirts, a coffee in one hand and a donut in the other.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." He rubbed his face.

Pointing at the coffee table with her donut. "Ran to Dunkin Donuts this morning. Got some coffee and donuts."

"In that?" Grabbing his coffee.

"No, I grabbed one of your baseball sweatpants. Donut?" Holding out the box of them to Lassiter.

Grabbing one of the sugar ones out of the box, he sat next to Evian on the couch, finishing her coffee. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I was planning on going to the shooting range."

Setting the cup down. "That sounds like fun."

"Oh, it is. It is." Smiling as he left the room.

Evian called Juliet to see if she wanted to hang out, the two ended up at the mall. Juliet was looking at a pair of shoes. "Any more news on that women?"

"Nope, but I am keeping an eye open. I made Carlton make it up last night."

"I didn't want to know that." She groaned.

Laughing. "It's not like that. To make up for the Amazon Bethany, I told him he was to make me dinner. And then watch all the Lethal Weapon movies with me without comment"

"Carlton cooked?" Looking at her in disbelief.

Picking up a shoe. "And not a bad one at that."

"Humph." Setting the shoe in her hand down Juliet went to another.

Evian looked at her best friend. "What?"

"Nothing." Juliet walked away.

Following after her. "Come on Juliet, tell me."

Facing Evian. "It's just weird to hear that Carlton is human."

"Compared to what?"

Juliet shrugged. "It's just weird to know he is capable of having a life that doesn't work."

"It was bound to happen. Oh my God, these are cute." Evian held up a pair of black studded gladiator shoes.

Lassiter was working his way through lunch. He had something's to finish up. He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. Bethany was standing before him smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Lassiter stood quickly.

Looking around. "I wanted to see where you work."

"Umm well this is my desk, the chief's office is over there, my partner's desk is there. And down the hall is the interrogation rooms." Lassiter pointed to everything.

Playing with her hair. "I've never seen an interrogation room before. Will you show me it?"

Carlton thought for a moment. "Ok. It's not glamorous though. The rooms are meant to add fear and uneasiness to a suspect and or criminal." Moving around his desk.

"I bet you are scary when you are interrogating someone." Walking with him down the hall.

Adjusting his tie with a smile. "I have been known to be quite intimidating."

"I bet you are." Bethany grinned.

The interrogation room was being used. "Oh good, you can see how it's done."

"Too bad it wasn't you." Making a sad face at him.

Placing his hands in his pockets. "Too bad." Shaking his head.

It went on for a half an hour before the guy confessed to doing the killing. Bethany walked into the interrogation room after it was emptied.

"That was so amazing how the detective got him to confess like that." She leaned on the table.

Evian had found a tie she thought Lassiter would look cute in yesterday on her and Juliet's shopping spree. She stopped by the precinct after calling Juliet to see where he was. Reaching his desk she found it was empty.

"You're detective O'Hara's friend right?" McNab asked.

Spinning to him. "Yes, I'm Evian. McNab is it?"

"Yes." He grinned. "If you're looking for detective O'Hara she left for lunch."

Holding up the bag with the tie. "I got a present for Carlton."

"You got him a present?"

Smiling. "Yup, he and I are dating. You don't happen to know where he is?"

"He took some lady to the interrogation room. I'll show you where that is."

Making there way to there destination. "So Carlton never said anything to anyone about me?!" Evian inquired.

"Not a word."

Placing a hand over her heart. "Ugh, I am so totally hurt."

Evian and McNab reached their location just in time to see Bethany lean forward kissing Lassiter on the lips. The second she back away Evian fist came flying through the air clocking Bethany square in the jaw. She fell hard as the others stared at Evian.

Slamming the bag in Lassiter's chest. "Don't even think about calling me you jack ass."

McNab sighed and shook his head at Lassiter. "You are in trouble now." He told Carlton before walking away.

Lassiter reached in the bag pulling out the tie Evian got for him. It was a muted stripe tie. The colors were navy blue, light blue and silver all going in diagonal strips.

Bethany groaned as she stood, holding where Evian had hit her. She watched Lassiter completely ignore her and leave the room with her trailing behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reviews are most welcome. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Carlton stopped by Evian's place, he ended up getting Juliet instead of getting the person he came here for.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Looking past her. "I've come to talk with Evian."

"That's not a good idea." Stepping out of the apartment. "Right now she wants to murder you and I don't blame her. You of all people should have known better. What were you thinking anyway?"

"I wasn't."

Placing her hands on her hips. "You bet your ass you weren't. Give me a few days, maybe I can get her down to just maiming you instead of wanting to kill you when she sees you."

"A few days?"

Grabbing a hold of the front door handle. "Evian really liked you, Carlton. She is super close to her dad. But when she goes and tells her mother and brother about you, it means she really likes you. She rarely tells her mom or brother anything." Julie went back inside. Lassiter stood there slowly realizing that without meaning to he messed up big time.

The next day he was sitting at his desk, he was staring at the keys to the keyboard of his computer. His head shot up when he heard someone approach. "How is she?" Lassiter stood.

Juliet's arms were crossed. "She still wants to kill you. But after explaining to her you are by the books and loyal to not do such a thing as cheat on women. She promised to give you one chance to explain yourself. If you don't succeed, next time she sees you she'll kill you." Grabbing his jacket he went to leave. "She's not home or at work. Evian wanted me to tell you she'll meet you where you had your first date." Juliet told him before going to her desk.

Lassiter was at the restaurant early and with flowers. He got the exact same spot where they had there the first date too. Carlton didn't wait long before Evian showed up.

Taking a seat. "You better have a great explanation." Her gaze was as cold as ice.

Lassiter handed her the flowers. "I had no intention to have anything to do with that women. She stopped by the precinct, Bethany said she wanted to see where I worked. She brought up wanting to see an interrogation room and I showed it to her."

"You're the head detective you should have seen she was hitting on you. Especially after me telling you to stay away from her."

"She was?"

Rolling her eyes. "When Juliet said you can be clueless about the most simple things, I took that as a figure of speech. Geez, I was so wrong. No women who look like her wants to see a precinct because they want to. People who look like that are usually being brought into a precinct because they were dating someone who is a criminal or there one themselves."

His eyebrows scrunched. "Really?"

"This was a mistake." Evian left Lassiter at the table.

Going after her, Carlton caught Evian at her car. "What do you want from me?"

"To trust you again." Evian climbed into her car and rolled the window. "We need a break." Rolling the window back up before driving off.

Lassiter met Juliet at her car outside of work. "You are Evian's best friend."

"What did you do?" O'Hara sighed.

"She mentioned something about a break."

Juliet's hand went to her face. "I had a feeling you weren't going to get what she meant." Looking up at her partner with a sad look. "She does not want to date you right now. Which means no seeing each other, no dates, no calls, no texts and defiantly no watching her as she works or is sitting at home."

"That can't be what she meant about taking a break." Crossing his arms as he thought. Juliet rolled her eyes at him heading inside. "Seriously O'Hara what did she mean by a break?" Lassiter called after his partner.

Evian looked up from behind the counter when she heard the doors open to work, Shawn and Gus had walked through it.

"What brings you two here?" She smiled.

"This is a clothing store. We have come to purchase some articles of clothing." Shawn answered.

Laughing at him. "I'd believe that if it was Gus, but you Shawn no way. What are you really doing here?"

"You have to mend things with Lassie," Shawn told her.

Gus leaned on the counter. "He is meaner than ever."

"It's not that simple."

"This is Lassiter were talking about, nothing is simple with him. You just have to remember to speak slowly with him." Shawn told her.

Crossing her arms. "Some other chic's lips were on Carlton's lips. After I told him to stay away from her. So if he wants some Amazon freak fine by me."

"I hear she wasn't that pretty," Gus added.

Rolling her eyes Evian pointed to the door. "Leave."

"What if we don't, you going to call the cops?" Shawn arched his eyebrows.

"If I promise to talk with Carlton again will you leave?"

Hitting the counter. "What do you know he happens to be here right now." Shawn went and got Lassiter.

"I could kill you, Shawn."

Heading for the door. "But you won't." He called as him and Gus left.

"Leah I'll be in my office if you need me." Evian took Carlton back to her office. "Before you say anything I want to apologize, I overreacted."

"Don't worry about it. I had Bethany evicted from her home and unable to get a place within a 45-minute radius."

Crossing her arms. "Just 45 minutes? Couldn't make it more like an hour or two, maybe out of the state?"

"What can I do to show you I'm sorry? Isn't getting….."

Evian walked overlaying a kiss on him. "You're not as quick as I pegged you out to be. I would have thought you'd kick that hooker out of town a lot sooner."

"Are we…"

"Back together yes. But you have a lot of making up to do. For started there's a carnival this weekend and you're taking me. No, if, and or buts."

Placing his hands on his hips in agitation. "We went to a carnival on our first date."

"That was a fair, not a carnival. And if you want me back you're taking me to this carnival."

Lassiter knew he wasn't going to win this and even though he hated to say it. "Fine, I'll take you to this thing." He caved.

"Don't worry you'll have fun. Now you need to leave, I have work." Shooing Carlton from her office and the store.

Lassiter was at Evian's place at seven sharp. "Ready to have some fun?" She asked when she opened the door.

"I don't know about fun." Stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Locking her door behind her. "Don't be such a downer. Remember your making this up to me."

The two walked around a bit before Evian had Carlton go on a few rides, ignoring all his protests and moans. After the rides, they decided to get something to eat.

"Do you know how unsafe these rides are?" Lassiter said as they found a bench to sit on.

"At least if we die we'll go out having fun." Evian smiled taking a bite of her nachos.

Reaching for his drink. "I am serious. You don't know when their last inspection was for there equipment."

"You keep this up were going through the house of mirrors twice." Holding up two fingers.

Groaning out of irritation. "We are not going through there once."

"Oh yes at least once. We can't come to a carnival and not go through it. And if we don't go through it tonight, we're coming back every day till we do." Evian said in a firm voice.

"Just once."

Smiling in at the victory. "Of course."

When they finished eating Evian wanted to play some games before running through the house of mirrors.

Lassiter was grumpier than usual going through the house of mirrors. All because Evian won some prize at a booth and Carlton didn't.

The next day Juliet and Evian were walking along the water on there lunch break. "So are you two back together or what?" Juliet asked.

"We are but it doesn't feel right."

Sipping at her drink. "But aren't you the one who let him know you were back together?"

"Not in those words but yes. I don't know it just feels different. Am I overreacting about what happened?"

Juliet shook her head. "No, not at all. You let him know she was bad news and he didn't listen."

"I feel like I do sometimes but I like him so much. So, so much."

Her head shooting to her best friend. "Do you love him?" Juliet asked.

"There are moments I feel like I do. But when that Amazon women kissed him it made me wonder if I just really extremely like him. That it just felt like love."

"How? I mean this is Lassiter were talking about. The guy likes to go to the shooting range and shoot at porcelain figurines."

Evian took a seat on one of the many benches. "I like how half the stuff that comes out of his mouth is anything but ordinary. It makes me laugh. Or how he loves the most random things like civil war reenactments. But what happened really hurt me."

"You fell for him and hard." Juliet sat next to her best friend.

Letting out a sigh. "I guess I did."

"I think this is good." Juliet smiled.

Giving Juliet a quizzical look. "How do you figure?"

"Carlton deserves to be loved and who better than you? You'll be able to keep him from being too crazy. He is, after all, a lot nicer to Shawn and Gus since you two have been dating."

Waving her off. "He is not that mean to those two."

"If he could he would have already killed at least Shawn by now."

Leaning back on the bench. "There opening another store in Santa Cruz."

"That's great, but what does that have to do with you?"

Sucking some air through her teeth. "They want me to go there to open it."

"How long will that be?"

"A few months. They want me to train the sales associates and find a manager for there."

Juliet's head shot to her. "A few months! Does Lassiter know?"

"I haven't told him. I just found out this morning."

Turning towards her best friend. "But if you were going to Santa Cruz why get back with Lassiter?"

"I wasn't going to say yes at first because I wanted to fix things with Carlton. But I feel it would be easier to figure things out if we had some space and time to think about it."

Taking a deep breath letting it out. "Are you going to tell him?"

"You have known me since middle school. In that time have you ever known me to be that kind of a person to just leave without a word?"

"Never."

Rising from the bench. "It's just that I know Carlton wouldn't cheat. But him being clueless like with that Amazon women kind of put a crack in my trust with him."

"Promise me you will tell him before you leave."

"We have a date tonight. I plan on telling him then."

Evian met Carlton at the restaurant, he immediately stood when he saw her approach the table. "You look nice." He complimented.

"Thank you." Both didn't say much as they ate there dinner. After paying for there food Lassiter walked Evian to her car.

He went in for a kiss and she stopped him. "What? I thought things were ok now."

"I need to tell you something."

"You're pregnant."

Jaw dropping Evian punching him in the arm. "You stupid ass. I tell you I have something to tell you and that is the first thing that comes to mind. It's nowhere near what I need to tell you."

"Could have just said no."

Crossing his arms. "You deserved that. But what I wanted to tell you is work wants me to go to Santa Cruz for a few months to open another store."

"And you told them no."

"I told them yes."

Anger flooded Carlton's face. "But we're together! You cant go to Santa Cruz. I order you not to go."

"Fuck you. No one and I mean no one is allowed to order me to do anything but myself. I leave at the end of the week." Lassiter watched Evian drive off.

Juliet came storming over to Lassiter desk the next day. "You ordered her not to go to Santa Cruz! What the hell is wrong with you Carlton?!"

"That's really none of your business." Looking up at her from his desk.

Slamming her hands on Carlton's desk. "Evian's my best friend. Of course, it's my business. So apologize to her before she leaves." Going over to her desk.

Evian yelled a come in when she heard a knock on her front door. "Tell me it's not true that you're going to that dirty Santa Cruz." Shawn waltzed in with Gus.

"I have to for my job."

"Who will dress me when I need new clothes after Shawn destroys my other stuff?" Gus looked sad as she asked her that.

Getting her suitcase from her coat closet. "You make it sound like I'm leaving forever, it's only a few months. Plus Ashley will dress you when you need it. I told her everything that is perfect for you."

"You can't do that to Lassie. This is going to cause him to go on a rampage."

Going to her room. "It took me some time to get where I am. Not to mention a lot at work. This is a great opportunity for me. Makes me look to go to the company."

"Have you seen yourself? Of course, you look good. But Lassiter is unstable when he is alone." Shawn said.

"Shawn I know I'm hot. But doing stuff like this makes me look good with the company of Gucci. And when I look good with them I'm more inclined to get a pay raise. It's not cheap looking this fabulous and I have grown accustomed to it. And to stay in this kind of lifestyle I need to do what I need to do to keep me in this."

Following her to her room. "If we end up in a ditch somewhere you know why." Shawn threw out.

"If Carlton hasn't killed you two by now. It sure as hell isn't going to happen when I leave." Opening her suitcase. "Now as much as I enjoy your company I need you both to leave, please. I have a lot of stuff to do by the end of the week."

Pointing at her. "Gus and I aren't safe around Lassie if you leave. Just some food for thought." Shawn left.

"Am I still getting a discount while you're gone?" Gus quickly asked.

"Of course," Gus said a quick thank you before catching up with Shawn.

The end of the week came faster than expected. Carlton was waiting at Evian's car that morning when she exited her room.

"What are you doing here?" Unlocking her car.

Pushing off her vehicle. "To apologize for what I said and my actions."

"I accept your apology but I'm still going." Placing the last of her things in the trunk.

"Oh come on! Do you know how hard that was for me since I know I didn't do anything wrong."

Rolling her eyes. "This separation will be good for us. The time apart will give you time to think as well as me. And obliviously you really need it."

"Think about what?"

Evian leaned up kissing Carlton's cheek. "That's the problem. I know you had no intention of kissing the Amazon hooker. But my trust in you was shaken. I need to feel I can trust you again. And you need to go over when you and that lady were alone and think about her flirting with you. You need to understand you can't do the stuff you did when you have a girlfriend."

"I did do anything."

"Do some heavy thinking while I'm gone, you seriously need it. I'll see you in a few months." Evian kissed his cheek again before leaving.

Lassiter laid on his couch in complete depression. He was put on suspension pending the investigation. "Oh wow, you must be super upset. Your door isn't even locked." Evian walked in.

Looking up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Juliet called me, told me what happened. I originally planned on coming home tomorrow and surprise you. But under the circumstances early is good." Taking a seat on the coffee table in front of him.

"I don't like surprises."

Evian laughed shaking her head at him. "Of course you don't. It's a good thing I don't care and you getting them as long as we're together."

"I'm in no mood to talk about us. My whole life is in shambles right now."

Rolling her eyes. "Don't be such a drama Queen. You'll find another job if they fire you."

"I'm a 24/7 crime fighter. I can't do anything else."

Getting off the coffee table. "Theatre. You have a flair for the dramatics."

"Evian I'm serious."

"When are you not?" Going into the kitchen.

Getting off the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Making tea. Then you can tell me the whole story of what happened."

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Didn't you get that from O'Hara?"

"I want to hear what happened from your side."

Evian spent all night long listening to Carlton tell her about the incident, then listening to him complain about it. By mid-afternoon the next day Evian was looking forward to going to work. Every time she turned around Lassiter was at her side.

Behind the front desk, she looked up hearing someone enter the store. "What are you doing here?" Seeing that it was Carlton.

"Come to see what you actually do here."

"I've told you what I do. And in detail on a few of our dates."

Looking around the place. "Honestly I really wasn't paying attention."

"You know I wonder why I am with you sometimes and you can't hang out here."

Going over to the counter. "Why not? You hang out at the precinct all the time."

"Because you're getting on my last nerve. We need space. You do your thing and I'll do my thing at other places. Like right now my thing is work and I'm doing it, what's your thing?"

Shrugging. "I don't have anything."

Henry swung open his front door. "Are you aware the use of a doorbell? You press it like a button, not hold it down." Seeing Evian and Lassiter at his door.

"Shawn told me to bring him to you. He is following me everywhere and I can't get my work done at my job."

Crossing his arms. "And who are you?"

"Evian Carlton's girlfriend. So here, have fun." She pushed him forward. "Be good I'll see you tonight after work." Kissing his cheek.

"What am I suppose to do with him?" She drove off not answering him.

When Evian got off work she stopped off to get some food. She knocked on the door before letting herself in.

Finding Henry in the kitchen. "Did you just let yourself in?" Seeing Evian walk into the room.

"I knocked before letting myself in."

Leaning on the counter. "You don't live here."

"But I brought some T-Bone stakes." Placing the food on the counter.

Quickly grabbing the bag. "Really?!"

"I ran over to The Flowers and quickly picked some up for you."

"That must of cost a pretty penny."

Shaking her head. "It cost me nothing, my brother owns the place there. Think of it as a thank you for watching the boyfriend. Speaking of him where is the lanky wet mop?"

"Outback laying in the grass watching the stars."

Looking at the back door. "Wow, he must be losing it. First, he wanted to see what I do for a living. I am the manager of Gucci not exactly something fun for a guy and now this."

"Why are you with him?"

Heading for the door. "I have a thing for Law Enforcement." Going outside seeing Lassiter in the middle of the lawn. "I think you need to see a therapist if you're going to be acting like this."

"I bet you'll dump me now."

Standing next to him. "Oh geez no I'm not that shallow. Though this is not you, you need to snap out of it. This is not how my sometimes insensitive slightly off boyfriend acts."

"We're still together?"

"In the event of us breaking up. You will be present at that decision. Now get up it's time to leave."

Not moving from his spot. "You're not my mother."

"Still won't stop me from beating you like a red-headed stepchild if you don't get up."

Rising from the floor. "It's not wise to assault an officer of the law."

"It's a good thing your suspended than." Evian smiled.

A week had gone by and not only Evian but everyone else was ready to kill Carlton. He was getting on all there nerves. No one wanted to take him anywhere let alone be around him.

Evian sat at her kitchen table drinking her coffee and flipping through the latest Vogue magazine. The time Lassiter was in the shower in the morning was the only alone time she got the past few days.

Tearing her eyes away from the magazine when she heard him come in. "You're in a suit. Why? Wait are you back as a detective?"

"Effective immediately." He beamed.

Crying out in joy. "I'm so happy." Giving him a hug.

"I know you're going to miss me. Especially since I'll be busy with cases."

"Not really. You're annoying when you're not working. Now go have fun to catch bad guys and no more hookers." Standing up on her tippy toes Evian kissed his cheek.

Adjusting his tie. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Would you in my position?"

"No, I wouldn't. Well, I'm off." When Lassiter left Evian did a happy dance where she stood.

Getting off work early Evian made her way to the precinct. She saw Lassiter's desk empty so she took a seat and waited.

When Carlton returned to the precinct he smelt the faint smell of cinnamon. The only person he knew who smelled like that was Evian.

"There you are." She grinned standing before him.

Standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"To give you this." Handing him a purple bag with white tissue sticking out from it.

Taking the present. "What is this for?"

"A congratulations on your return back to work."

Setting the bag down without opening it. "This couldn't wait? I'm in the middle of a case."

"Hey, Evian! What brings you here?" Juliet approached.

Crossing her arms firmly. "I came by to bring Carlton a present for returning to work and he just asked me why it couldn't wait."

"Lassiter." Juliet snapped.

"It's ok Julies apparently he doesn't want his other present either. So would you like to go to The Flowers with me?"

Holding her head up high. "That sounds wonderful. I'll see you after work."

"Ok. Enjoy your present Carlton." Evian stomped off.

Lassiter opened the gift to find the best of Cops DVD and a year subscription to the Guns and Ammo magazine. "Evian!" He yelled catching up with her at her car.

"What?"

"I'm not good at these and the only way I can think of making this up and everything else without having to say some sort of an apology. Move in with me."

Stomping on his foot. "That is the worst move in question ever."

"So instead of saying no you stomp on my foot?" Jumping up and down a little.

Evian groaned. "No, I would love to move in with you. I don't want to tell my friends and my dad that is how you asked me to move in with you."

"Than that's a yes?"

Wrapping her arms around him. "It's a yes." Giving him a long deep kiss.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this, I had fun writing it.**


End file.
